Doppelgänger
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: After Alfred F. Jones died, Arthur Kirkland was left to rot, depressed and all alone in the cruel world. So who was there to comfort him? Obviously… The twin of the deceased, Matthew Williams. I suck at summaries. ENG x CAN. REALLY. T.T ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own APH. :)**

**Title:** Doppelgänger

**Rating:** M

**Plot Summary:** After Alfred F. Jones died, Arthur Kirkland was left to rot, depressed and all alone in the cruel world. So who was there to comfort him? Obviously… The twin of the deceased, Matthew Williams. I suck at summaries. ENG x CAN. REALLY. T.T

* * *

Arthur Kirkland stared at the window. His vibrant green eyes losing its luster as the fire in them were slowly extinguished. Seeing his boyfriend die in front of his eyes was tragic enough. But, being the cause of his death was certainly a clear and deep stab to the chest. For months now, he has been blaming himself for what had happened. And wallowing in self pity, he'd drown himself in crates of beer and alcohol.

_It was Friday, their usual date day. This time, it was Alfred's turn to pick him up from work. Driving his USA inspired motorcycle; he turned around the block, almost flying to the Brit's office. But, just as he as about to pull over, cerulean blue eyes were cast on the couple snogging by the side alley of the say 30-story building. Upon close inspection, he saw it was Arthur… and some other blonde guy with wavy locks and sapphire blue orbs. Rational thoughts were quickly thrown out the window and were replaced by a raging and burning anger. He skidded through the sidewalk, tossing his motorcycle to stomp to the two._

"_A-Alfred!" Arthur gasped as the young American punched a hole through the cement wall_

"_Sorry to interrupt your fun, Kirkland." He said in a dangerously low voice_

"_I-it's not what you think! I didn't want this! H-he forced me!" He argued, pointing to the Frenchman who Alfred identified as Francis Bonnefoy._

"_Mi amor… You don't have to hide~"_

"_SHUT UP YOU FROG!" Arthur cried out, desperate to hold on to what little trust and love Alfred might still have for him after seeing the horrific scene. "Please… Alfred…"_

"_Just… Just…"_

_And with that, he slowly walked away, picking up his neglected motorcycle and speeding off to God-knows-where. The green eyed blonde ran, commanding his weak legs to catch up to Alfred._

"_Oh shi- ALFRED! LOOK OUT!" He bellowed as a speeding truck was heading on Alfred's blind side._

_But, before he could even swerve or avoid a hit, he was already sent flying. He rolled and rolled, landing on his stomach as the blood slowly seeped out and pooled under him. Arthur stared in horror, screaming and crying at the same time as he ran to Alfred's bleeding body. Shaky hands reached for his phone, dialing for an ambulance as he held onto his lover._

"_Alfred… Please… Please don't die… I love you… You're the only one… My only one…" He whispered to Alfred's ear, hot tears kept on flowing from his eyes._

"…"

"_Alfred?"_

_No movement._

"_Alfie?"_

_No breathing._

"_Love?"_

_No pulse._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Arthur blinked awake, an empty bottle of scotch in his hand. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he heard a knock from the door. Lazily and sluggishly, he dragged his feet to the door, opening it for the visitor. He had to blink once. Twice. Thrice. Did Alfred come back to life? Was he dreaming? He shook his head, only to clear his mind that it was Alfred's twin, Matthew Williams

"Good afternoon, eh, Arthur." Matthew greeted

"Oh… Good afternoon Matthew. What can I do for you?"

"I… I figured I'd come to check on you, eh… H-how are you feeling, eh?"

"What sort of question is that?" His thick eyebrows furrowed in the middle

"I felt I needed to ask it, eh… Stupid, isn't it?"

"… I'm not fine, thank you very much." Arthur replied flatly

"… I figured that much, eh… He was your boyfriend after all." The Canadian sighed. "… You lost weight. Have you been eating, eh?"

Arthur did look like he lost a few pounds. His jaw line was more prominent, his collar bones were sticking out from below his neck line. His clothes were definitely looser than before. He even looked fragile – like a broken glass glued together and was threatening to break again. The circles under his eyes told everyone his lack of sleep and his unshaved face, long hair and unkempt clothing clearly screams neglect for self care.

"Why don't we do something about that excess hair of yours, eh? Maybe a bath, change of clothes and a meal…"

"I don't want it… But thank you for the offer…"

"Please, Arthur? I know… Alfred wouldn't want to see you like this… At least let me make you look a little bit more presentable, eh…"

There was something about Matthew that made Arthur not want to decline his offer. He didn't deserve to be in the receiving end of his misery, especially when he had good intention in heart and mind. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed before letting out a half – hearted smile, standing up to head to the bathroom, dragging the younger with him.

"Come on then…"

Matthew almost squeaked in glee as he accompanied the Brit. He gave time for him to take a shower before helping him shave and cut his hair. He even picked out some clothes for Arthur. Who would have thought that with only little effort, he could make Arthur look like nothing tragic had happened a few months ago.

"Let's go, eh!" Matthew bounced happily, dragging the Englishman with him

"Where to?"

"Let's eat out! I want to celebrate, eh!"

"Celebrate what?"

"You taking a bath! Fixing yourself! Finally standing up and doing something else, eh! Come one! Stop stalling already!"

Arthur blinked. It was really unexpected, especially coming from Matthew. Well… maybe it is Alfred's was of telling him to move on… To not stop and sulk. He put on a happy face, letting Matthew drag him away. He didn't want to crawl back to his shell, especially with the Canadian nearby. He didn't deserve it. At least, maybe, he could show him some gratitude and actually have fun. Sulking can wait. He had all the time.

Dinner passed by quite quickly. Their time together was animated – filled with small talks, laughs and even jokes. For the first time, the Brit felt at ease, liberated and even happy. Somewhere in the middle, Matthew must have said something to poke a hole through his solid wall of sadness. Sincerely and truthfully, he could say he had the best time of his life. He enjoyed it.

"Thank you, Al…" He paused. "Matthew… I'm sorry… You just reminded me so much of him."

"… I must have, eh…"

"How did you move on so quickly?"

"I didn't, eh… But I made a resolution… I figured… I should live for the both of us, you know… Realize both of our dreams… I know he would have wanted that…"

"I see…" He replied, sad eyes cast down

"You know… If you do want to talk or just hang out, you can call me and I'll gladly drop by…"

That's when it hit Arthur.

_Just for one night._

"Matthew…" He whispered, holding his hand and dragging him in

"W-what, eh?"

Gently, Arthur pushed him to the wall before cupping his chin with his fingers and soundly kissing him. The kiss was filled with passion, sadness, hunger, longing… Their lips met and both of them finally understood what they needed. They needed company – someone to be there for them especially now that they had lost a big part of their life.

Matthew's hands crawled up, wrapping it around Arthur's neck as he savored the taste of tea and cookies in his mouth. Tongues danced, elegantly fighting for dominance whilst tasting and relishing each other. Both grunted, pausing only once in a while just to breathe before locking their lips once again. A spark was then lit between the two.

"Are you sure about this, eh?" Matthew asked breathlessly as they broke the kiss

"Please… I need it… We both need it…"

"I'm not Alfred, eh… I'm just his twin…"

"I know that… And I know that your relationship swung to the incestuous side…"

"T-true… But…"

"I might not be Alfred… But everything I know… My skills, techniques… I learned everything from him… Please, Matthew… Just one night…"

There wasn't much of a negotiation before their clothes were sent flying and was being littered to the ground. Arthur laid Matthew slowly on the carpeted floor, him towering down on him. He smiled warmly, kissing his lips fully before moving down to nibble on his neck. Matthew gasped, tilting his head up to give the Brit more room and more access. Arthur, in turn, peppered him with kisses, nibbling and even biting on a vein before moving to suck on the spot just above his collar bone.

Arthur moved down, taking an erect nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as the other hand moved to pleasure the other neglected nub. Matthew moaned softly, arching his back a little as the older man teased him more. Arthur then changed sides, pleasing the other just as much as he did the first time. Oh how long had it been since he had done this?

"Does it feel good…?"

"Y-yes, eh…" Came Matthew's shuddered reply

"Then I'll let you feel something more…"

Arthur's mouth found its way to the Canadian's hard – on. A smile spread across his lips as he licked the tip, enjoying the salty taste of pre – cum dripping from it. Matthew shuddered as he felt Arthur's tongue, pleasing him with licks that ran down from the tip to the base. He let out a strangled moan as the Englishman enclosed his lips around it, gently sucking him.

"A-ah! A-Arthur!" He gasped, gripping onto whatever he could hold.

He picked up the pace, speeding the bobbing of his head, opening his throat to take Matthew deeper. The Canadian couldn't help but squeal in delight, moving a bucking his hips against Arthur's face. The Brit grunted, steadying the younger's hips as he moved the fastest that he could. Matthew bucked, his body tensing as he cried out, spilling down Arthur's throat without warning. Arthur chuckled and hummed, swallowing every drop before pulling out and licking the hard rod clean.

"Y-you… You do it… Like… Al… Eh…" Matthew panted

"Told you so." Arthur replied proudly

"So…" He took a deep breath, gulping an invisible obstruction down his throat. "Top or bottom."

"… I'd rather ride a Johnson that big." He smirked, standing up to get some lube

Arthur returned with a bottle before sitting in front of Matthew and parting his legs. He slicked three fingers, inserting one in his puckered hole. He pushed the slick digit in and out while making sure the Canadian could see his expression and his working hand. Matthew's manhood shot up again at the sight, especially when Arthur moaned when he added the second slick finger. He twisted his hand, reaching for the sweet spot that made him go crazy. After scissoring his fingers and stretching himself good, he finally added the third finger, pounding his hand, opening his hole for something much, much bigger.

"Y-you like it?" Arthur gasped

"C-come here and show me what you got, eh…" Matthew challenged, leaning on his elbows

Arthur complied, pulling his fingers out with a plop before standing up and walking towards Matthew. He straddled the younger, holding onto his meat stick and positioning it in front of his pucker. With one swift motion, he plunged his whole length in, both moaning loudly. Arthur trembled, keeping still as he adjusted to Matthew's size. He was wrong about his assumption, though. Matthew was way, way bigger than Alfred.

"A-ahn! B-big…" Arthur grunted

"And you're… Tight… Eh…" Matthew moaned back. "M-move…"

Arthur nodded, hand on Matthew's chest and he slowly moved his hips up and down, enjoying the friction the sex was bringing him. Their moans and groans came in unison, echoing throughout the hollow house. The Canadian gripped Arthur's hips, moving his hips harder, skin slapping against skin. As Matthew hit the sweet spot, the Brit yelped, shuddering and begging for that spot to be hit again. He need not be reminded twice as Matthew pounded him again and again.

"A-ah… A-Alfred…" Arthur moaned as he closed his eyes

If Matthew wasn't lost in bliss, he would have corrected it. But, another thing that made him stop was that tears were running down Arthur's cheeks. So, instead of pointing out his mistake, Matthew yanked the Brit down, latching his lips against Arthur's again in a torrid kiss. He then thrusted with all his strength, driving them both to the limit.

"I-I can't… Eh…"

"M-me too… I-In me… Al…"

Matthew gritted his teeth, ramming into Arthur before bucking his hips and yelled out, spilling his load in Arthur. The Englishman also thrashed, climaxing onto the Canadian's abdomen. He then collapsed on top of Matthew shuddering and withering as he panted and tried to catch his breath. The younger wrapped his arms around Arthur as his cries grew stronger, comforting him with soothing words and touches. Behind his faint cries he could hear the Brit, calling out Alfred's name softly.

'_It's just for one night… Right, eh?'_

Maybe…

Maybe not…

After all… Matthew was just Alfred's Doppelgänger…

* * *

**A/N**

Ok… I'm still in Hiatus mode. But I just felt I need to write this. I hope you enjoyed. And forgive me if this sucked. It's been a while since I wrote something.

I will try to finish my fics. You can count on that.

**Reviews are much appreciated. :D**


End file.
